ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Universe vs. Tennyson
Universe vs. Tennyson is the fifty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Bellwood, Ben and Rook are driving around in the Proto-TRUK and Ben comments on his grape smoothy never tasting the same ever since recreating the universe as Alien X. Rook doesn't believe this explanation, suggesting that Mr. Smoothy simply changed the recipe. Ben is surprised that Rook still doesn't believe him and Rook says that he and the entire universe has no memory of that. Suddenly, a car smashes into the Proto-TRUK and Ben identifies it as belonging to Mr. Baumann. They give chase and after stopping near it, it turns out that Mr. Baumann is being forced to drive by Fistrick. Mr. Baumann's truck continues ahead and Ben wonders how Fistrick got out of jail so quickly. Rook continues giving chase to the truck, demanding it to pull over, followed by a reassurance from Ben that they will rescue Mr. Baumann. Ben transforms into Ditto and hops onto Mr. Baumann's truck. Fistrick begins to shoot at Ditto but Ditto dodges the blasts. Ditto taunts Fistrick but Fistrick throws his ray gun at Ditto seemingly knocking him off. Ditto uses his ability to make clones and they begin to hold down Fistrick. Mr. Baumann is worried that Ben will make this worse; just as Ditto denies this, he transforms back into Ben. Fistrick pins down Ben, inadvertently pressing him onto the gas pedal, causing the truck to accelerate into a building and crash. As the dust clears, Ben is revealed to have transformed into Bloxx to protect himself and Mr. Baumann from the crash, as well as contain Fistrick. In Plumber HQ, Ben and Rook are prepared to lock away Fistrick again. However, before they could do so, someone yells out to release his client. Ben looks down and it is revealed to be from a Galvan named Chadzmuth who is an intergalactic attorney-at-law. Chadzmuth says that Fistrick was not read his rights during his arrest, and as a result the Plumbers cannot hold Fistrick. Ben begins listing Fistrick's offenses, but Max and Magister Patelliday show up saying that Fistrick must be let go, as Chadzmuth has a legitimate case. Ben realizes that Chadzmuth was the reason why Fistrick was released early. Rook looks over a file and notes that others (Sunder and Bubble Helmet) have to be released as well. Ben complains that it isn't fair, to which Chadzmuth says that the universe isn't fair. Chadzmuth says that he used his Galvan intellect to become the greatest legal mind in the universe, claiming that there is no loophole or statue he won't exploit to secure his clients' freedom. Before leaving with his clients, Chadzmuth gives Ben his card, saying to call him whenever he is needed. An angry Ben attempts to rip the card to no success and Rook hopes they don't meet up with Chadzmuth again in the future. However, this is quickly disproven: Ben's subsequent arrests of Thunderpig (after Ben transformed into perk Upchuck), Trumbipulor (after Ben transformed into Way Big) and Fistina (after Ben transformed into Terraspin) are all rendered void by Chadzmuth, much to his fury. At Mr. Smoothy, Bug-Lite is seen trying to rob the place but Ben and Rook show up. However, before they can do anything, Chadzmuth shows up saying they have no right to harass his client. Rook says that Bug-Lite is currently committing a crime, to which Chadzmuth adds the term "allegedly". Ben then remarks it's "sleazebags" that Chadzmuth gives lawyers a bad name but Chadzmuth counters his statement saying lawyers always have a bad name. Chadzmuth then says that Ben may need his assistance one day; a prospect Ben furiously denies. Suddenly, Ben's name is called out and a group of Celestialsapiens descend upon Bellwood. A large one named Starbeard says that Ben's actions for recreating the universe using Alien X have not gone unnoticed, causing Ben to grin at Rook smugly. Starbeard declares that Ben's unauthorized recreation of the universe will be penalized, causing Ben to blanche. Ben is teleported to an intergalactic court where the case of "Universe vs. Tennyson" is held. Judge Domstol states the prosecution's claim: that Ben recreated the universe without authorization, and asks how he pleads. Ben insists on his innocence, trying to get on Domstol's good side, saying they have met before. Domstol says he does remember and admire Ben but, since this is a massive lawsuit with incredibly high stakes, Ben's fate isn't up to him. Domstol explains that this case is being broadcast throughout the universe to quadrillions of aliens, and that they will vote on Ben's guilt. The Bailiff shows up with a scale capable of tracking the watchers' votes in real time, one of whom Domstol says will get a prize. Domstol asks if Ben will be defending himself, causing Ben to despair until he pulls out Chadzmuth's card. Much to his disgust, Ben calls in Chadzmuth apologizing for his actions earlier. Chadzmuth teleports and agrees to take the case, assuring Ben that he's never lost a case. However, he admits that this is the first case he's had in the Intergalactic High Court. The Bailiff then calls for the first witness: Mr. Baumann. Ben is horrified, recalling Mr. Baumann's great dislike of him. Domstol then tells Mr. Baumann to recall past interactions with Ben, which show up on a screen via a scanner. Mr. Baumann angrily testifies that Ben has caused him trouble all of his life, prompting a string of guilty votes. Ben asks Chadzmuth to save him. Chadzmuth cross-examines Mr. Baumann, asking him if Ben is capable of creating another universe. Mr. Baumann snaps that Ben is incapable of creating anything besides destruction. Chadzmuth has no further questions and Ben is relieved thinking it could've gone worse. The prosecution then calls for another witness, and it turns out to be Rook. Starbeard tells Rook to testify about Ben's tendency of disregarding regulations. Rook says that Ben has frequently shown his ignorance of procedure, causing more guilty votes to stream in. Chadzmuth says that the defense wants to cross-examine the witness and wants to see the alleged crime that Rook witnessed. As footage of Rook's memories play behind him, Rook says that the Anihilaarg in that incident turned out to be a dud and that the universe wasn't destroyed or recreated. Chadzmuth declares that the prosecution failed to prove not only that Ben committed the crime, but that any crime was ever committed. The votes lean toward not guilty much to Ben's joy. Starbeard then says that the prosecution would call one last witness: Ben himself. Starbeard summons a Mr. Smoothy grape smoothie, asking Ben to sample it. Ben tries to refuse, knowing that he can't lie to himself, but Domstol insists. Ben drinks the smoothie, while Starbeard prompts him on whether the smoothie tastes different. This proves too much for Ben as he finally caves, admitting that he was forced to recreate the universe after the Anihilaarg destroyed it, but he failed to replicate the Mr. Smoothy grape flavor exactly. Starbeard smugly rests his case, having secured Ben's confession. Chadzmuth reassures Ben, says that Ben may simply have to pay restitution, but Ben is worried that his recreated universe might be ruled destroyed. Chadzmuth approaches Domstol, declaring that Celestialsapiens alter the universe all the time and that Ben shouldn't be held liable for something that another omnipotent species does regularly. However, this stirring speech fails to sway enough viewers and Ben is voted guilty. Ben is horrified, but Chadzmuth says it is all part of his plan. Chadzmuth then tells Domstol that Ben will like to invoke the "Tetramand Trial of Combat". Chadzmuth tells Ben that it's his cue but Ben says he doesn't always have control over what the Omnitrix gives him. Ben and Chadzmuth argue for a brief moment until Domstol silences them. Fortunately, Ben manages to transform into Four Arms and Chadzmuth explains that Tetramand defendants get to fight their accusers in the battle arena. Starbeard summons the Galactic Gladiator and Domstol begins the "Tetramand Trial of Combat". Four Arms notices that the Galactic Gladiator isn't moving and thinks he could get an easy win, knowing that Celestialsapiens are forced to deliberate over every decision and are defenseless while doing so. But as Four Arms tries to punch the Galactic Gladiator, the alien teleports behind him and knocks him away. Four Arms wonders how he could fight an omnipotent being, but Chadzmuth tells Four Arms there's no rules saying that Ben has to remain a Tetramand during the trial. Four Arms transforms back into Ben and Ben quickly transforms into Eye Guy to battle the Galactic Gladiator. However, the Galactic Gladiator easily pummels Eye Guy and Eye Guy transforms back into Ben. Rook recommends Ben to transform into Alien X, but Ben is unsure if the Omnitrix will let him. Ben does successfully transform into Alien X, much to Rook's awe, but is left immobile as Ben must negotiate with Serena and Bellicus first. Ben tries to convince the two consciousnesses that if Alien X loses, then the entire universe is destroyed, but the two personalities are still annoyed with him from their earlier encounter. The Galactic Gladiator begins to knock around the inactive Alien X and Rook wonders why Ben doesn't defend himself. Starbeard says that his consciousnesses must reach an agreement before Alien X can do anything. Serena and Bellicus comment on the decisiveness of the Galactic Gladiator and Ben yells at them saying they need to reach a decision. Ben offers to let the two personalities argue between themselves for eternity if they give him full control over Alien X. Serena agrees, followed by an initially disagreeable Bellicus, giving Ben full control over Alien X in time to intercept the Gladiator's attack and throw him backwards.The two Celestialsapiens clash over the universe but the Galactic Gladiator gains the upper hand by enlarging himself and crushing Alien X. Ben asks for help but Serena and Bellicus refuse. Ben remarks on the decision-making power of the Gladiator, but quickly realizes that he can distract the Gladiator by forcing him to make even more decisions. Alien X clones himself infinitely, surrounding the Gladiator in an army of duplicates, causing the Gladiator to pause for thought. Together, the clones attack the Gladiator, sealing him in a black hole. Alien X teleports back into court with the defeated Gladiator and transforms back into Ben. In addition to announcing Ben as the winner, Domstol also rules that Ben cannot be held responsible for the crime of recreating the universe was because he wasn't in control of Alien X at the time. Domstol finds Serena and Bellicus guilty and fines them both five pieces of Tayden each. Ben is in disbelief at the miserable fine that was at stake, but Chadzmuth gloats over his winning streak before receiving a call from more clients. Ben, Rook, and Chadzmuth are teleported back to Plumber's HQ where a group of villains have been locked up, and Chadzmuth demands for Max and the other Plumbers to let the prisoners go. Max is angry at this, but Rook explains that Chadzmuth just saved Ben, and the hero reluctantly agrees. Ben grudgingly thanks Chadzmuth as he hands over the prisoner's release forms, to which the Galvan remarks, "Just wait until you see my bill..." Noteworthy Events Major Events *It's revealed that the Celestialsapiens have altered the universe multiple times, and are responsible for the changes in art style across the franchise.File:UVT (161).png *Serena and Bellicus are found guilty of the unauthorized alteration of the universe. Minor Events *Rook gets to see Celestialsapiens and Alien X for the first time since the universe was recreated. *Judge Domstol and the Bailiff make their Omniverse debuts. *Starbeard and the Galactic Gladiator make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 5 years old) *Rook Blonko *Chadzmuth *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Magister Patelliday **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Morty (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) **Magister Arnux (cameo) *Mr. Baumann *Serena *Bellicus *Judge Domstol (first re-appearance) *Bailiff (first re-appearance) *Julius (cameo) *Pink-Worst (cameo) *Orange-Worst (cameo) *Tentacle Vendor (cameo) *N-D (cameo) *Toby Monitor (on a screen) *Alien Kid (on a screen) *Azmuth (on a screen) *Lepidopterran Kid (on a screen) Neutral *Celestialsapiens **Starbeard (first appearance) **Galactic Gladiator (first appearance) *Gorvan (cameo) *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (cameo) *Tummyhead (cameo) Villains *Fistrick *Bug-Lite *Vilgax (cameo) *Thunderpig (cameo) *Fistina (cameo) *Trumbipulor (cameo) *Bouncer (cameo) *Bubble Helmet (cameo) *Sunder (cameo) *Hooded Alien (cameo) *Rhomboid Vreedle (flashback; cameo) Aliens Used *Ditto *Bloxx *Perk Upchuck (cameo; off-screen transformation) *Way Big (cameo) *Terraspin (cameo) *Four Arms *Eye Guy *Alien X Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Trivia *The episode aired in Latin America and Brazil on July 25, 2014. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, there was a scene they talked about regarding Chamalien's potential appearance, where Ben would use him to spy on Chadzmuth, but the whole scene was dropped because the story was changed. *Judge Domstol's hammer, which he uses to call to order in the trial, bears a striking resemblance to the Magnus Hammer, which was used by Ultra Magnus, and later by Optimus Prime, in the Transformers: Animated series, a series Wyatt previously worked on. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Jae Woo Kim